Enhanced Swordsmanship
The ability to be highly proficient in the way of the sword. Variation of Weapon Proficiency. Also Called * Enhanced Swordplay * Master Swordsmanship/Swordplay * Machete Proficiency/Enhanced Machetemanship (Friday the 13th) * Supreme Swordsmanship/Swordplay * Sword Mastery * Sword Proficiency * The Way of The Sword Capabilities Users are able to demonstrate a natural aptitude for the ways of the sword, including anything sword-shaped such as fictional swords. They are able to wield a sword with incredible proficiency in speed, power, and skill, allowing them to perform feats such as stopping and deflecting bullets, decimating large objects or areas, cutting through a solid material such as steel, and even hold back their strength to deal damage to their foes without killing them. The user is able to operate with little or no effort, deliver skillful strikes to weak points with great precision and cut only and exactly what they want. This ability also allows them to become naturally skilled with multiple swords or any bladed weapon regardless of shape or size to suit their needs in combat. Their remarkably fast weapon control may allow them to bypass obstacles in order to cut their intended target. Applications *Counter an enemy's attacks and use their own strength against them. *Cutting with a sword. *Cutting Wave *Deflection *Defense Break *Dual Wielding and/or Multi-Weapon Wielding *Impale with a sword. *Multi Slash with a sword. *Pressure Strike *Slash Effect/Projection *Severing with a sword. Variations *Arm-Blade Proficiency *Dual-Headed Blade Proficiency *Sheathed Blade Proficiency *Supernatural Swordsmanship *Whip Sword Proficiency *Vibroweapon Proficiency Associations *Adoptive Muscle Memory *Dagger Proficiency *Demonic Weaponry *Divine Weaponry *Empathic Weaponry *Enhanced Axemanship *Enhanced Combat *Enhanced Polearm Proficiency *Enhanced Shieldmanship *Intuitive Aptitude *Magic Weaponry *Sentient Weaponry *Sharpness Manipulation *Soul-Bound Weaponry *Sword Manipulation *Weapon Creation *Weapon Manipulation *Weapon Physiology *Weapon Proficiency Touch *If the user possesses energy capabilities, they may be able to perform: **Energy Blast via swings **Energy Infusion **Ergokinetic Blade Construction **Spatial Slicing **Sword-shaped Energy Beam Emission **Temporal Slicing Limitations *Slicing through solid objects (Bricks, Metals, Lava, etc.) would destroy most conventional weaponry (non-enchanted steel weapons, etc.) *A user may be heavily reliant on sword-based combat and can be vulnerable if their swords are destroyed or taken away. *May be limited to close range combat, which can have difficulty against opponents that can fight at a distance. Known Users See Also: Implausible Fencing Powers. Comics/Cartoons Anime/Manga Live Television/Movies Known Swords Some swords are the source of known or unknown power, others are simply a preferred item of a known user, some of these include: Comics/Cartoons Video Games Galleries Live Television/Movies Buffy & Angel Swordfight.jpg|Buffy Summers and Angel (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) locked in a deadly sword fight. Cordelia Chase Sword.jpg|Cordelia Chase (Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel) is a skilled swordswoman. Jason Voorhees.jpg|Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) uses a machete as his weapon of choice with deadly precision and skill. File:Shen.jpg|Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) is a master of blades, whether in melee combat or throwing them with lethal accuracy and precision. Percy-Jackson.jpg|Percy Jackson (Percy Jackson & the Olympians) is a naturally talented swordsman, even holding his own against Ares, the god of war. Samurai Rangers.png|The Samurai Power Rangers (Power Rangers Samurai) all wield the powerful shape-shifting Spin Swords. Jedi and Sith.jpg|The best of the Jedi and the Sith throughout the years (Star Wars Cannon/Legends)... Yoda-23.jpg|Despite his age, Grandmaster Yoda (Star Wars) was one of the greatest duelists of the Jedi order, specializing in the highly offense-focused Form IV, Ataru. Mace_Windu_Lightsaber_(Star_Wars).png|Mace Windu (Star Wars) was one of the greatest Jedi swordsmen there was, being one of the very few Jedi in history to master Form VII, Vaapad. Anakin-Jedi.jpg|Anakin Skywalker's (Star Wars) Lightsaber style featured elements of various masters, making him talented, even at young age... Anakin's Djem.gif|...and before his death, Count Dooku acknowledged him as the finest Djem So stylist that he had ever seen... Purging by Darth Vader.jpg|...and after his transformation into Darth Vader, he slayed many skilled and talented Jedi masters despite being "crippled". Ahsoka Tano Adult (Star Wars).png|Ahsoka Tano (Star Wars) is a highly skilled lightsaber duelist, specializing in dual wielding, and was able to fight evenly with Darth Vader. Darth SIdious Dual Wielding (Star Wars).png|Darth Sidious (Star Wars) was a very skilled sith duelist, easily defeating several Jedi Masters in rapdid succession. Kyle Katarn Star Wars.jpg|With relatively little to no Lightsaber training, Kyle Katarn (Star War Legends) fought and defeated seven highly trained Dark Jedi... Kyle Katarn vs Sariss.jpg|...fighting on par with Sariss, the deadliest lightsaber duelist of Jerec's followers. Kyle Katarn's Form V Djem So.gif|...and eventually became one of the New Jedi Order's most respected lightsaber duelists. Jacen Solo Legends.jpg|Having a natural talent for fencing, Jacen Solo (Star Wars Legends) was considered one of the best duelists in the Jedi Praxeum shortly after constructing his Lightsaber. The Sisters Kubo and the Two Strings.png|The Sisters (Kubo and the Two Strings) Conrad v. Flyers.jpg|On Skull Island, James Conrad (Kong: Skull Island) uses a katana to cut through flying creatures like butter. Stick-ChallengesElektra-Sword-380.jpg|Stick (Marvel Cinematic Universe) is a extremely skilled swordsman. Comics/Cartoons Cubbi_Gummi_profile_image.jpg|Cubbi Gummi (The Adventures of the Gummi Bears) is quite proficient with his wooden sword. Finn Sword.JPG|Despite his young age, Finn (Adventure Time) is skilled in many forms of combat, including swordplay. Antoine_Post_WWC_V2.png|Antoine D-Coolette (Archie’s Sonic the Hedgehog) is a proficient swordsman. Amadeus Prower.jpg|Amadeus Prower (Archie’s Sonic the Hedgehog) Piandao_attacks.png|Master Pendao (Avatar: The Last Airbender) is the greatest master swordsman in Fire Nation history. Sokka's sword.png|Sokka (Avatar: the Last Airbender) is a proficient swordsman. Azureus-Rising-1.jpg|Azureus (Azureus Rising) wields a retractable sword and use it for swift and effective attacks. Ulrich Sword.jpg|Ulrich Stern (Code Lyoko) Curaré Batman Beyond.jpg|Curaré (DCAU) Danny vs Vlad Sword fight.gif|Danny (Danny Phantom) possesses some ability with the sword that is great enough to hold his own against Vlad. Enhanced Swordsmanship by Wonder Woman.JPG|Wonder Woman (DC Comics) dueling Medusa the Gorgon while blindfolded!!! Enhanced Swordsmanship by Batman.JPG|Batman (DC Comics) Katana_0011.jpg|Katana (DC Comics) Enhanced Swordsmanship by Robin.jpg|Damian Wayne/Robin (DC Comics) was trained by League of Assassins in the way of the sword and became a profound expert. Reign_(Worldkillers)_(DC_Comics).jpg|Reign (DC Comics) Deadstroke blades.jpg|Deathstroke, the Terminator (DC Comics) Ravager-NewDesign.jpg|Ravager (DC Comics), daughter of Deathstroke Zealot 0001.jpg|Zealot (Wildstorm/DC Comics) has 10 centuries of swordplay, fencing, and dual wielding under her belt. Agent Six.jpg|Agent Six (Generator Rex) wields twin katanas that can slice through virtually anything. VengeanceMaskCGI.jpg|The Oni Mask of Vengeance (Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu) makes the user a master swordsman with two additional arms. MoSMrEMask.png|Mr. E (Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu) using the Oni Mask of Vengeance’s powers. Ace Bunny.jpg|Ace Bunny (Loonatics Unleashed) is a talented swordshare and martial artist, wielding the Guardian Strike Sword. Dane Whitma, Black Knight.jpg|Dane Whitman, the Black Knight (Marvel Comic) wields the cursed Ebony Blade, a magical sword that can slice and kill anything in existence, with the finesse of a master. X-Men - Manifest Destiny Nightcrawler Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg|Nightcrawler (Marvel Comics) is an excellent swordsman and fencer… NightcrawlerTeleportClones.jpg|…combining his skill with his mutant teleporting powers. Master Izo Marvel Comics.jpg|Master Izo (Marvel Comics) is a master in Hand-Style Kenjustu. Enhanced Swordsmanship by Deadpool.jpg|Being a master assassin, Wade Wilson/Deadpool (Marvel Comics) is highly skilled with katana. Blade marvel comic.jpg|Blade (Marvel Comics) Shatterstar, the entertaining warrior of Mojo World.jpg|Shatter Star (Marvel Comics) Enhanced Swordsmanship by Psychlocke.jpg|Psylocke (Marvel Comics) Gamora Zen Whoberi Ben Titan (Earth-7528) from Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 3 24 001.jpg|Gamora (Marvel Comics) Samurai Jack.png|Training for his eventual battle with the Aku, Jack (Samurai Jack) is a master of his father’s magic sword in both offense and defense, allowing him to dispatch of numerous robots, bounty hunters, assassins, various monsters, zombies, and even Aku himself. Rose Quartz Sword Steven Universe.png|Aside from possessing her trademark shield, Rose Quartz (Steven Universe) was also in possession of a matching sword. Pearl Sword Steven Universe.png|Apart from being skilled with her trademark spear, Pearl (Steven Universe) is also an accomplished swordsman. Holo-Pearl Steven attack sword.gif|Having the same skills as Pearl, Holo-Pearl (Steven Universe) possesses Pearl's swordsmanship, making her the perfect opponent in training. Connie Steven Universe Sword.png|Having learned from Pearl, Connie Maheswaran (Steven Universe) has become an accomplished swordswoman. Stevonnie Sword Shield Steven Universe.png|Being a fusion of Steven and Connie, Stevonnie (Steven Universe) possesses Steven’s Absolute Defense and Connie’s swordsmanship. Leonardo (IDW Teenage Mutant Ninaja Turtles) profile.jpg|Leondardo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles), is an expert in the ways of kenjutsu. He is able to make use of his daito and shoto for incredible offense and defense. Adrien Agreste Miraculous Ladbug.png|Adrien Agreste (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir) is shown to be a rather skilled fencer. Armand D'Argencourt Miraculous Ladybug.png|As a fencing instructor, Armand D'Argencourt (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir) is an accomplished swordsman… Darkblade Miraculous Ladybug.png|…skills that translate into his akumatized identity Darkblade. File:Hawk_Moth_Swordstick.gif|Hawk Moth (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir) reveals a blade underneath his cane. Moon vs. Ludo-Toffee.png|Queen Butterfly and a Toffee-possessed Ludo (right to left) (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) duel evenly with energy swords. Mr. Chau Scott Pilgrim.jpg|Mr.Chau (Scott Pilgrim) has impressively powerful swordsmanship considering his appearance as a middle-aged man.... Mr. Chau's SLICE!!! Scott Pilgrim.jpg|...slicing straight through a streetcar, cutting it clean in half (while holding his sword in only one hand, no less). Roxy Richter, the 4th evil ex-phase Scott Pilgrim.jpg|Roxy Richter (Scott Pilgrim) is an accomplished Kenjutsu wielder. Ninjak's Dual Kenjutsu.jpg|Ninjak (Valiant Entertainment) displaying his Dual Wielding'' Kenjutsu''. Video Games AWW2.jpg|Lone Warrior (Armed With Wings) eivana_by_vilettajoon-d5z2d43.png|Eivana (Armed With Wings) VandheerResurrection.jpg|Vandheer Lorde (Armed With Wings) Augus_Asura's_Wrath.jpg|Augus' (Asura's Wrath) sword called 'Wailing Dark' can unleash energy waves strong enough to raise a chunk of the moon, and extend its blade to seeming endless lengths. Hakumen (Continuum Shift, Character Select Artwork).png|Hakumen (BlazBlue) File:Jin_Kisaragi_wielding_Mucro_Algesco_Yukianesa.png|Jin Kisaragi (BlazBlue) Ragna the Bloodedge.png|Ragna the Bloodedge (BlazBlue) Chakan.jpg|Chakan (Chakan: The Forever Man) possesses such incredible skill in swordplay that he was even able to defeat Death himself. War.jpg|War (Darksiders) is capable of delivering powerful blows with his Chaos Eater. Kasumi DOA.jpg|Kasumi (Dead or Alive) Ayane DOA.png|Ayane (Dead or Alive/Ninja Gaiden Oryx.jpg|Oryx the Taken King (Destiny) is the master of the Hive Cleaver called Willbreaker Virgil.png|Vergil (Devil May Cry) is a master swordsman wields his mighty sword, Yamato with tremendous precision and technique... Vergil_Dark_Slayer.gif|...developed a personal demonic powered style of Iaijutsu called the'' Dark Slayer''. Dante.png|As the second son of the Dark Knight Sparda, Dante (Devil May Cry), with his trusty Rebellion, has immense prowess as a demonic swordsman that surpass even his father's... Dante vs Vergil.gif|...his own Swordmaster Style being able to match Vergil's Dark Slayer Style. Nero DMC4.png|Serving in The Order of The Sword, Nero (Devil May Cry), is a skilled swordsman with his powerful Red Queen, as well as the Yamato. trish.png|Trish (Devil May Cry) wielding the Sword of Sparda. Dissidia_Garland.png|Garland (Final Fantasy series) Marilith psp.png|Marilith (Final Fantasy Series) Cloud Strife.png|Clouds Strife (Final Fantasy series) wields the massive Buster Sword he can swing much faster than normal humans. His ferocity and brute force has allowed him to defeat powerful foes such as Sephiroth and Jenova 3 times. Sephiroth.png|Sephiroth (Final Fantasy series) is a fearsome swordsman. His skill with his signature sword, Masamune, allows him to cut through solid material and take multiple opponents at once. Dissidia_Squall.png|Squall Leonhart (Final Fantasy VIII/Dissidia) Dissidia_Tidus.png|Tidus (Final Fantasy X/Dissidia) Lucina_SSB4.png|Lucina (Fire Emblem) is a very proficient and agile swordsman. Kratos (God of War series) Blade of Olympus.jpg|Kratos (God of War series) with the Blade of Olympus. Sora Kingdom Hearts.png|Sora (Kingdom Hearts series) one of the chosen wielders of the Keyblade. His primary battle style of strong two-handed strike and is capable of wielding two Keyblades at once. LOK Kain.jpg|Kain (Legacy of Kain) wields the powerful Blood Reaver/Soul Reaver to deadly effect. Defiance-Fankit-Character-Raziel.jpg|Raziel (Legacy of Kain) wields a soul-sucking "wraith blade" that is symbiotically bound to him. Link Skyward Sword.png|Link (The Legend of Zelda series), in multiple incarnations, is depicted as an impressive swordsman, able to master numerous sword techniques and battle against monsters, demons, and the undead. TPHD Ganondorf Artwork.png|Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda series), in multiple incarnations, is a very talented swordsman, able to fight on par with Link in their final battles. Zero Project x Zone.png|Zero (Megaman series) is the most skilled swordsman of the Maverick Hunters. Thanks to Learning System, he is able to learn new techniques from every Maverick he destroys. Giro Model Z.png|Being the bio-match for Biometal model Z, Giroutte (Mega Man ZX) inherts Zero's abilities and skills with Z-saber. Megaman Model ZX.png|Whenever Vent (Mega Man ZX series) Double Megamerges to create Biometal Model ZX he acquires the shooting capabilities of X and the swordsmanship of Zero. Gray Fox.jpg|Gray Fox (Metal Gear) Jetstream Sam.jpg|Samuel "Jetstream Sam" Rodrigues (Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance) is such a skilled swordsman that he was able to single-handedly defeat a hit squad of ten mob enforcers armed with machine guns. RaidenRising.jpg|Raiden (Metal Gear Solid) Vamp MGS.jpg|Vamp (Metal Gear Solid) wields incredible skill with both throwing and close-combat knives. Solidus Snake.jpg|Solidus Snake (Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty) Reiji Arisu.jpg|Reiji Arisu (Namco × Capcom) Ryu Hayabusa Dragon Sword.png|Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden series) has tremendous swordmanship skills, being capable of wielding the True Dragon Sword to slay the Vigoor Emperor and Archfiend Vazdah. NG2 Genshin.jpg|Like Ryu, Genshin (Ninja Gaiden) is a powerful master swordsman with supreme mastery of the Blade of the Archfiend. Travis.jpg|Travis Touchdown (No More Heroes) is a very skilled assassin and is very formidable is the art of swordplay. Kogoro Tenzai.jpg|Kogoro Tenzai (Project X Zone) Project X Zone Sakura.png|Sakura Shinguji (Sakura Wars) Starkiller Clone.jpg|Incredibly skilled lightsaber duelist, Galen Marek (Star Wars: the Force Unleashed) was taught by Darth Vader, and engaging in grueling bouts with his lightsaber training droid, PROXY. Lefwee artwork.png|Captain LeFwee (Sly Cooper) is a swordsman who is surprisingly deadly despite his small stature. El Jefe.png|El Jefe (Sly Cooper) is skilled in using dual kanta blades. SBK_SirLancelot.png|Sir Lancelot/Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) SBK_SirGawain.png|Sir Gawain/Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog) SBK_SirPercival.png|Sir Percival/Blaze the Cat (Sonic the Hedgehog) Nightmare Soulcalibur.jpg|Nightmare (Soulcalibur) wields the soul-sucking Soul Edge. Algol.jpg|Algol (Soulcalibur) wields both the Soul Calibur and Soul Edge. Raphael_Soul_Calibur_V.jpg|Raphael Sorel (Soulcalibur series) is well known for his fencing style of swordsmanship. He is relatively swift in terms of speed and uses his thrusts as his main strength. Mii Swordfighter SSB4.png|Mii Swordfighters (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U) are experts in swordplay. Konpaku Youmu slash.jpg|Youmu Konpaku (Touhou Project) is skilled in using two blades at once. Citan With a Sword.PNG|Citan Uzuki (Xenogears) Sword_Master_H.png|Sword Master (Valkyrie Crusade) Seofon.png|As the leader of The Eternals, Seofon/Siete (Granblue Fantasy) is one of the most skilled and powerful swordsman throughout the skies. Eahta.png|Considered to be the strongest member of The Eternals, Eahta/Okto (Granblue Fantasy) is one of the strongest samurai throughout the skies. Doku with Kitetsu.jpg|As a former Samurai General of the Sengoku era, Doku (Ninja Gaiden) is a veteran master of Kenjutsu Doku.jpg|his swordsmanship is great enough to wield the Dark Dragon Blade and defeat Ryu. Yaiba Demon Ninja.jpg|Yaiba (Ninja Gaiden) possess demon like prowess in ninja swordsmanship, able to fight on pair with Ryu Hayabusa. Anime/Manga Afro (Afro Samurai).gif|Afro (Afro Samurai) is an incredibly talented swordsman. Akame and Murasame.gif|Akame (Akame Ga Kill) is a tremendously skilled master swordswoman with her deadly sword, Murasame... File:Akame_Swordsmanship.jpg|...holding her own against Esdeath, the strongest warrior of the Empire. Kurome_Wielding_Yatsufusa.png|Much like her sister, Kurome (Akame Ga Kill) is a deadly swordswoman, and her sword Yatsufusa can manipulate the dead. Esdeath swordmanship.jpg|Esdeath (Akame ga Kill) has tremendous skills in swordmanship, allowing her to fight on equal level with an Evolved Incursio enhanced Tatsumi. Tatsumi_kills_Ogre.png|Tatsumi's (Akame Ga Kill) talent in swordsmanship nearly equals Akame. Okumura Rin's Blue flames.gif|Rin Okumura (Ao no Exorcist) can coat his blade in blue flames called the Flames of Satan wielding it with finesse. Arifureta-LN-JP-v05-001.png|Shizuku Yaegashi (Arifureta Sekai Saikyou) has outstanding talent in samurai swordsmanship, being a rare prodigy in her family style of Kenjutsu. Ayato Amagiri.gif|Thanks to his dojo training with his sister, Ayato Amagiri (The Asterisk War) is an expert swordsman and master of Amagiri Shinmei Style. File:Sephiria_Using_Mekkai.png|Sephiria Arks (Black Cat) is a master swordswoman, capable of vaporizing an opponent at a molecular level. Creed Diskenth Imagine Blade.jpg|Creed Diskenth (Black Cat) can use his Imagine Blade for deadly attacks. File:Ichigo_Kurosaki's_Tensa_Zangetsu.png|Unlike most Shinigamis, Ichigo Kurosaki's (Bleach) superior swordsmanship was honed and completely self-taught through sheer combat experience... File:Ichigo_vs_Kenpachi.gif|...even allowing him to fight equally with Kenpachi Zaraki, one of the most powerful Zanjutsu masters of Soul Society. File:Hihiō_Zabimaru.png|Renji Abarai (Bleach) is highly skilled in various swordsmanship techniques. Reiryoku Swords.jpg|Coyote Starrk (Bleach) has tremendous skill in swordsmanship and Dual Wielding, … Starrk vs. Kyōraku Bleach.gif|…being able to fight on even ground with Shunsui Kyōraku. Kisuke & Benihime (Bleach).png|Kisuke Urahara (Bleach) may be primarily a scientist, but his immense intelligence and deep understanding of Zanjutsu only makes him a much more formidable swordsman than most Shinigami Captains. File:Suzumebachi.jpg|Suì-Fēng (Bleach) is master swordsman, employing usually only her Zanpakutō when facing a opponent with a drawn weapon. File:Kinshara_Butōdan.png|Rose (Bleach) views himself as a capable swordsman, as he was certain that he could deal with Kensei in their battle without releasing. Shinji shikai02.gif|Shinji Hirako (Bleach) is implied to be a powerful combatant, being a Shinigami captain and the unofficial leader among the Visored. Sajin Komamura (Bleach) Tenken.gif|Sajin Komamura (Bleach) is highly proficient in swordsmanship, and is more than capable of holding his own against the likes of Kenpachi. File:Love Aikawa (Bleach) Tengumaru.jpg|Love Aikawa (Bleach) faced off against a Hollowfied Kensei one on one, without releasing his Zanpakutō. File:Bushogoma.gif|While hating the concept of having to engage in a fight, Shunsui Kyōraku (Bleach) is presumably one of the most proficient swordsmen in all of the Soul Society. File:Cross_of_Scaffold.png|Ginjo (Bleach) is a skilled swordsman, managing to fight against Ichigo for a while. File:Tsukishima Book_of_the_End.gif|Shūkurō Tsukishima (Bleach) is an expert swordsman, wielding a sword with high attack power that can cut through anything. File:Kenpachi_boy.jpg|Honed from childhood through countless battles, Kenpachi Zaraki (Bleach) is one of the most powerful Zanjutsu masters in Soul Society... File:Zaraki_kills_Unohana.jpg|...his true strength surpassing that of the supreme master swordwoman Unohana the First Kenpachi. File:Bankai_Minazuki.png|Yachiru Unohana (Bleach) has mastery over all 8000 schools of swordsmanship in the world. File:Kōga's_spear.png|Kōga Kuchiki (Bleach) wielding bladed weapons with great mastery, not being restricted to his sword alone and can take advantage of the weapon's shape for innovative moves. File:Ōko_Yushima_wielding_Sumitsukigasa.png|Ōko Yushima (Bleach) wielding his Sumitsukigasa with great skills, spinning it constantly to confuse his opponents and then slash or stab them. Uryū Seele Schneider.jpg|During his fight with Cirucci Sanderwicci, Uryū (Bleach) uses Seele Schneider as a sword expertly, and easily defeats her with it. Hollow Ichigo Normal.jpg|Zangetsu (Bleach) is considered to be a swordsmanship specialist. File:HitotsumeNadegiri.gif|Yamamoto (Bleach) is one of the most powerful swordsman in Soul Society. File:Byakuya_swordsmanship.gif|Byakuya (Bleach) is a master swordsman, possessing flawless precision and performing lethal attacks with little effort. Aizen_Cuts_Kokujou_Tengen_Myouou.gif|Sosuke Aizen (Bleach) is an exceptionally powerful master swordsman, able to destroy Shikai and even Bankai of powerful Shinigamis relying solely on his sword skills… Aizen_shunpo_slash.gif|…and cut down some of the finest Shinigami warriors of Soul Society with lethally precised and destructive strikes. Gin Ichimaru (Bleach) Shinso.gif|Gin Ichimaru (Bleach) is able to maximize the lethality of Shinso's Shikai to slay multiple enemies at once. Saya Otonashi.jpg|Saya Otonashi (Blood+) has over a hundred years worth of experience in fencing and swordplay. Nosferatu Zodd, The Immortal.jpg|With a sword hand faster than the human eye can see and with over 300 hundred years of sword skill, Noseferatu Zodd (Berserk) is one of the world's greatest swordsmen… Zodd the Immortal - One Man Killing Machine.png|…single-handedly slaughtering 50 Hawks with a broadsword. Rin_Onigawara.gif|Rin Onigawara (Busou Shoujo Machiavellianism) is a master of Kashima Shinden Jikishinkage-ryū swordmanship. Mary_Kikakujo.gif|Mary Kikakujō (Busou Shoujo Machiavellism) is a master swordswoman, specializing in European Fencing. Warabi_Hanasaka.gif|Warabi Hanasaka (Busou Shoujo Machiavellianism) is exceptionally skilled at Taisha-ryu. Satori_Tamaba.gif|Satori Tamaba (Busou Shoujo Machiavellianism) is an unpredictable master of Keishi-ryu, and freely switch between ten different swordsmanship styles. Tsukuyo_Inaba_swordsmanship.gif|Tsukuyo Inaba (Busou Shoujo Machiavellianism) is an extraordinary prodigy of Yakumaru Jigen-ryū swordsmanship. The Sword (Cardcaptor Sakura).png|The Sword (CardCaptor Sakura) has the power to make the heart's strength of anyone who wields it with a mighty heart becomes a master swordsman, such as Rika Sasaki. Ikki rasetsu.png|Ikki Kurogane (Chivalry of a Failed Knight) has trained his skill and dexterity in swordmanship to absolute prefection, allowing him to take down the strongest Blazers relying solely on his sword skills. Ichijou Aoi.jpg|Ichijou Aoi (Choujin Koukousei-tachi wa Isekai demo Yoyuu de Ikinuku you desu!) is tremendously powerful master swordswoman, able to annhilate an entire terrorist army relying solely on her sword. Mammon Dual Blades.png|Ogami Rei (Code: Breaker) is a great swords-fighter. The One Being Sought (Code Breaker) seated.jpg|The One Being Sought (Code: Breaker) is a master swordsman, and can quick draw so fast that it looks like he can cut without even drawing his blade. File:Sakurako_Sakurakōji_using_her_Vitality_and_sword.png|Sakurako Sakurakōji (Code: Breaker) is a skilled swordswoman. File:Kanda_-_Two_Illusionary_Blades.png|Yū Kanda (D.Gray-man) is a very skilled swordsman, even without needing the usage of his sword's special abilities. Bell_Cranel_giant_sword.gif|Bell Cranel (DanMachi) is highly skilled swordsman. Aiz_swordmanship.gif|Nicknamed the Sword Princess, Aiz Wallenstein (DanMachi) is an outstanding master swordswoman, ... File:Aiz_Swordsmanship.jpg|... able to easily kill army of high level monsters. Tohka Yatogami - the Spirit of Malkuth.jpg|Tohka Yatogami (Date A Live) is highly skilled with her Broadsword type Angel Sandalphon. Veronica lautreamont 4-105.jpg|Veronica Lautreamont (Dragonar Academy) is a extremely powerful master swordswoman, to the point she was called the Iron-Blooded Valkyrie. mirabel swordsmanship.jpg|Mirabel Lautreamont (Dragonar Academy/Seikoku no Dragonar) is a extremely skilled master with the rapier… Veronica vs Mirabel.jpg|…able to fight equivalently with her sister Veronica Lautreamont. Trunks Sword.gif|Future Trunks (Dragon Ball Z) is able to wield his sword with effective finesse and speed, allowing to take down multiple opponents and even ultimately kill Frieza. Dabura with his Darkness Sword.jpg|Dabura (Dragon Ball series) is able to create his Darkness Sword. Not only does his swordsmanship allow him to take on powerful opponents such as Son Gohan, but he can encase it fire to increase its damage output. Tapion Sword.png|Tapion (Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon) draws his Brave Sword. Janemba Dimension Sword.png|With his Dimension Sword, Janemba (Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn) is able to cut through entire dimensions with a single swing. Demon Hunters (Demon Slayer - Kimetsu no Yaiba).PNG|Demon Hunters (Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba) File:The_dancing_Fairy.png|Erza Scarlet's (Fairy Tail) skills in swordsmanship are of the highest caliber. File:Gray_Fullbuster_(Fairy_Tail)_vs._Vanish_Brothers.png|Gray Fullbuster (Fairy Tail) is a proficient swordsman, able to wield ice magic blades with masterful dexterity. Sugarboy Rosa Espada.jpeg|Sugarboy (Fairy Tail) is skilled with a sword called the Rosa Espada which can liquified anything. Yomazu.jpeg|Yomazu (Fairy Tail) is skilled with his katana which he can channel his Eastern Solid Script Magic into. Ikaruga Mugestu-Ryu.png|Ikaruga (Fairy Tail) is skilled with her Mugetsu blade for which she can use her Sword Magic with. Kagura Mikazuchi-san.gif|Kagura Mikazuchi (Fairy Tail) Is a powerful Swordswoman with her sword, Archenemy. Hiroshi.png|Hiroshi (Fairy Tail) with his Chain Blade. Imitatia.png|Imitatia (Fairy Tail) is an incredibly powerful swordswoman, able to make great use of her Rose Sword to attack the weak points of an opponent's body in order to maximize damage. Freed Justine.png|Freed Justine (Fairy Tail) is skilled with a blade that can focus his Dark Ecriture Magic. Panther Lily Musica.png|Panther Lily (Fairy Tail) is a skilled swordsman with different blades such as the size changing Musica. Dimaria Yesta.png|Dimaria Yesta (Fairy Tail) is a master Swordswoman that is strong enough to push Kagura back even with her Archenemy sword unsheathed, even cause things to cut without physical contact. Sasaki_sprite.png|Assassin (Fate/Stay Night) is such a master of the blade that his ultimate technique Tsubame Gaeshi which bends time and space to attack from 3 directions at the same time, was acquired only thru his godlike skill. King Bradley's Swordsmanship.gif|King Bradley (Fullmetal Alchemist) is known to have an inhuman level of skill in swordsmanship, being able to wield up to five swords simultaneously... King Bradley's Curb-stomp.gif|...showing off his inhuman speed, as he instantly kills Isaac McDougal... King Bradley's Bullet Slice.gif|...and strength as he slices a ballistic tank missile... King Bradley's Strike.gif|...and mudguard in half. Gintoki Sakata, the White Demon.gif|Gintoki Sakata (Gintama) is a master swordsman veteran, having defeated skilled and powerful opponents with just a wooden sword. File:Imai_Nobume's_Swordsmanship.png|Imai Nobume (Gintama) is a master swordswoman and assassin, her strikes having been compared to that of a grim reaper: each is fatal if it hit. File:Saeko's_Swordsmanship.gif|Saeko Busujima (Highschool of the Dead) is extremely masterful in Kendo. Yuuto Swordsmanship with the Sword of Betrayer.gif|Yuuto Kiba's (Highschool DxD) superior talent and relentless training honed his skills as a master swordsman to utmost perfection. Siegfried Swordsmanship.gif|Chaos Edge Siegfried (Highschool DxD) is extremely capable in wielding legendary Demon Swords to combat swordmasters such as Kiba and Xenovia… Siegfried Chaos Edge Asura Swordsmanship.gif|…and his versatility is maximized while using Balance Breaker, allowing him to wield all five Demon Swords at full power. Xenovia Swordsmanship with Excalibur Destruction.gif|Xenovia (Highschool DxD) is an expert in wielding holy swords to slay monsters and devils. Strada.png|Vasco Strada (Highschool DxD) is a tremendously powerful master swordsman. He can bring forth the true power of the Holy Sword Durandal to slay the most powerful devils and monsters. Inuyasha with his Tessaiga.png|Despite his mediocre swordsmanship, Inuyasha's (InuYasha) strength in sheer force of the Tessaiga has allowed him to defeat both demons and humans of terrifying power. Though his skills do improve, he still prefers the direct approach whenever he is in battle. Sesshomaru Tokijin.jpg|Unlike his half brother, Inuyasha, Sesshōmaru (InuYasha) wields his demonic blade, Tokijin with both strength and skill. He is able to battle Inuyasha to a standstill and even combat against the forces of Naruku. Jakotsu Jakotsutō.gif|Jakotsu (InuYasha) wielding Jakotsutō, a sword with multiple blades linked together for great lengths of slashing, with finesse. Silver Chariot JoJo.gif|Jean Pierre Polnareff's (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Stand, Silver Chariot is a very powerful, battle-dedicated close-range Stand that primarily fights with the rapier… Silver Chariot stabbing Devo JoJo.gif|…attacking enemies with barrages of sword slashes and precise strikes before the opponent can react. Ryūko Matio Scissor Blade.jpg|In addition to her impressive strength, Ryūko Matoi (Kill la Kill), is proficient with her Scissor Blade, allowing her to defeat multiple users of Goku uniforms, including the Elite Four, and hold her against Satsuki Kiryūin. Satsuki Kiryūin with Bakuzan.jpg|Satsuki Kiryūin (Kill la Kill) is a powerful swords master. Armed with the Bakuzan, she is able to cleave buildings, solid material, and overwhelm Ryūko Matio's Scissor Blade combat in a one one duel. Shin Kingdom.png|Despite being completely self taught, Shin of the Hi Shin Unit (Kingdom) is a extraordinarily talented and skilled master swordsman… Enhanced Swordsmanship by Shin 2.jpg|…showcasing his prowess as he fights and defeats the thugs of Kokuhi village with just a wooden sword… Enhanced Swordsmanship by Shin 1.png|…going even further as he kills multiple Wei soldiers with his King's Sword during his first war campaign… Deflection by Shin.png|…he can also deflected an arrow fired by a member of the Ten Bows of China, the greatest archers in the 7 states of China… Shin vs. Elite Zhao Swordsmen.png|…and after becoming a 100-man commander, his skills imporved to the point he could fight and kill elite Zhao Swordsmen with precise speed and cutting… Heavy Strike By Shin.png|…and frequently uses his ridiculous strength to deliver powerful sword strikes like when sent Rin Ko of the Four Heavenly Kings and his horse flying… Shin vs. Rin Ko Kingdom.png|...holding his own against the man while exchanging multiple slashes and strikes during their duel. Ba Jio's Dual Wielding Kingdom.jpg|Titled the Blade of the Mountain King, Ba Jio (Kingdom) is extremely skilled in using his dual swords... Ba Jio's Dual Wield melee Kingdom.png|...emphasizing his stoic and somewhat quiet nature, he can perform swift and casual slashes on his opponents. Kyou Kai Kingdom.png|Kyou Kai (Kingdom) is a dangerously fearsome and talented master swordswoman… Enhanced Swordsmanship by Kyou Kai 1.png|…strong enough to kill multiple opponents within a single move, splitting them in half… Enhanced Swordsmanship by Kyou Kai 3.png|…and exhibits total control over her strength… Enhanced Swordsmanship by Kyou Kai 4.png|…as she skillfully cuts Shin's clothing without causing him to bleed in the blink of an eye… Enhanced Swordsmanship by Kyou Kai 5.png|…and easily cuts him down within a single stroke during their duel… Dance Combat by Kyou Kai (2).png|…and while using her clan's Priestess Dance, she shows off even more unreal skill as she… File:Dance Combat by Kyou Kai (1).png|…instantly beheads 5 assassins with one swing of her sword while using the technique… File:Kyou kai sword dance.jpg|…and shows off further immense mastery by killing multiple highly skilled Shiyuu swordswomen with little effort. Suugen's Swordsmanship Kingdom.png|Described as a sword play manic, Suu Gen, infantry commander of the Hi Shin Unit (Kingdom) is an incredibly skilled swordsman, as he cuts down multiple opponents with ease... Suugen's Swordsmanship 2 Kingdom.png|...and displays equal proficiency in wielding a wooden sword as well. File:Tou, the Right Hand of Ou Ki.PNG|Tou, Former Right Hand Man of Ou Ki and a Great General of the Heavens (Kingdom) is a very proficient master swordsman… File:Enhanced_Swordsmanship_by_Tou (1).png|…completely mastering and overcoming the weakness of his weapon in terms of reach, as he easily slays spearmen with no effort… Tou's Faru and Feru mincemeat melee.png|…and demonstrates incredible speed as he cuts down multiple men before they can even register his movements. Enhanced Swordsmanship by Kyou.PNG|A skilled and powerful swordswoman, Kyou of the Six Great Generals of Qin (Kingdom) dealt considerable damage to Hou Ken, the Bushin during their duel. Rin Ko, Flying Spear of Renpa's Four Heavenly Kings.PNG|Rin Ko of the Four Heavenly Kings (Kingdom) was a veteran master swordsman with monstrous skill in sword play… Enhanced Swordsmanship by Rin Ko (1).png|…wielding his dual swords with finesse as he cuts through armored infantry with ease… Rin Ko vs Ou Hon Kingdom.png|...and mounted soldiers while in the midst of overwhelming his opponent with quick witted slashes... Rin Ko's counter Kingdom.png|...counterattacking both Shin and Ou Hon of the Gyoku Hou Unit while dodging their combo attack... Enhanced Swordsmanship by Rin Ko (2).png|…and was strong enough to break past a Qin Army to land a blow on the Monstrous Bird of Qin, General Ou Ki. Enhanced Swordmanship by Mou Ten Kingdom.jpg|Mou Ten of the Gaku Ka Unit (Kingdom) is a proficient swordsman as he targets vital areas with precise and high speed thrusts…. Sword Parry by Mou Ten.png|…shows off his uncanny skill in deflecting blows, like a powerful strike from Kou Yoku, in a split second. Kou Yoku of the Thunder Kingdom.jpg|Considerably talented and brimming with potential, Kou Yoku of the Thunder (Kingdom) is a heavily offense oriented master swordsman… Blocking by Kou Yoku.png|…split secondly blocking Shin's Hi Jump Slash that was reforce by falling off a cliff during their brief exchanged… Kou Yoku's Bakuya Sword Kingdom.png|…and along with his mastery and prowess with swords he wields a legendary blade, The Bakuya Sword, one of the five treasured swords of Chinese History… Enhanced Swordsmanship by Kou Yoku 1.png|…with extreme proficiency as he splits a grown man in half… Kou Yoku vs Tou Kingdom.png|…and while enraged by his General's death he fought Great General Tou, an extremely capable swordsman himself, holding his own against the man during their bloodly duel. Fu_Tei_Kingdom.png|Exceptionally quick, Fu Tei of Zhao (Kingdom) wields his dual swords with considerable flashy skill…. Enhanced Swordsmanship by Fu Tei.png|…dispatching both Ryuu Sen… Enhanced Swordsmanship by Fu Tei (2).png|…and Den Yuu, both 100-man commanders within seconds… Fu Tei vs. Shin Kingdom.png|…he can also target his opponent's vital areas with precise strikes and slashes with almost blinding speed. Kei Sha's Sword Skill Kingdom.png|Despite his skinny appearance and a more tactical route when it comes to fighting, Kei Sha, The Slient Hunter (Kingdom) is a skilled fighter in swordsmanship… Enhanced Swordsmanship by Kei Sha (1).png|…just by swinging his sword… Kei Sha's Heavy Sword Kingdom.png|…he can deliver powerful strikes that were capable of breaking an iron spear. Kitari's Sword Kingdom.png|Kitari of the Mera Clan (Kingdom) is extremely skilled with her crooked sword. Sa Ji Kingdom.jpg|As chief of assassination and execution for Ketsu Shi's Faction, Sa Ji (Kingdom) was quite proficient in swordsmanship… Enhanced Swordsmanship by Sa Ji 1.jpg|…bisecting a grown man not just once… Enhanced Swordsmanship by Sa Ji 2.JPG|…but twice in a split second. File:Darkray_and_Death_Angel_Weapons.png|Darkray (Kurohime) wielding the Death Angel Sword in her weapon form, along with five others. Sharrkan_prodigy_swordsmanship.jpg|Sharrkan Amun-Ra (Magi The Labyrinth of Magic) is extremely skilled master swordsman, able to best multiple adult robbers in a sword fight while still a child… Sharkkan_swordsmanship.gif|…in his adulthood he can slay a giant sea monster with great ease. Amon Royal Sword.gif|Alibaba Saluja (Magi The Labyrinth of Magic) is a master of Balbadd Royal Swordsmanship… Balbadd_Royal_Swordsmanship.gif|…able to perform swift and precise strikes to defeat enemies. King cuts down Alviss.GIF|Orb (Marchen Awakens Romance) possess a massive, heavily spiked blade called Gigant Blade. File:Sasuke_vs._Samurai.gif|Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) is a extremely skilled master swordsman. Using Chidori Katana, he easily killed an army of highly skilled Samurais. Zabuza Kubikiribōchō.png|Zabuza Momochi (Naruto) was one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist who wielded the Kubikiribōchō. He was capable of decimating numerous opponents with a few slashes, claiming that his sword "never cut a second time". Hiramekarei.png|Chōjūrō (Naruto) is a master swordsman with his Hiramekarei to form various chakra blades and weapons. Killer B, 8-Style Swordsman.PNG|Killer B (Naruto) has developed his swordplay to an incredible level, possessing a unique fighting style known as Acrobat... Killer_B_(Naruto)_Swordplay,_Fools.gif|...wielding multiple blades with unpredictable dexterity and versatility to overpowered even master swordsmen like Sasuke Uchiha. Samurai_Sabre_Technique.png|Samurai of the Land of Iron (Naruto) specialize in Kenjustu and can coat their swords in chakra to increase the sharpness and create versatile blade attacks. Orochimaru slashes Tsunade.jpg|Orochimaru (Naruto) wields the Sword of Kusanagi. He possesses great skill with the sword, able to evenly battle Hiruzen Sarutobi, remotely control it, and even wield the sword within a snake's mouth inside his own throat for close-quarter combat… Orochimaru vs Log.gif|…Being one of the Legendary Sainin Orochimaru (Naruto) is very skilled in Kenjutsu alone, as being able to face on par with his trained son. File:Madara's_Kenjutsu.gif|A proficient warrior in various forms of combat, Madara Uchiha (Naruto) is also a tremendously skilled master swordsman… File:Madara_fight_2.gif|…cutting down an army of highly skilled ninja with masterful precision. Mifune's Iaidō Naruto.gif|Mifune (Naruto) is a master swordsman with tremendous skill and dexterity in Iaidō. Kisame wielding Samehada.gif|As a former member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, Kisame Hoshigaki (Naruto) wielded his Samehada (Shark Skin) with extreme proficiency. Roronoa Zoro Post Timeskip.png|A man who aims to be the Strongest Swordsman in the world, Roronoa Zoro (One Piece) is an extremely skilled and powerful master swordsman… Santoryu Melee by Zoro.gif|…inventing his own unique style of swordsmanship known as Santoryu/Three Blade Style, which uses three swords in varying attack styles, including melee… Zoro Flying Slash.gif|...and long range sword strikes... Sanjuu Roku Pound Hou.gif|…he can also use the Flying Slash Attack, which utilizes the air pressure of a sword swing to strike an enemy from a distance… Zoro's Kyutoryu Infobox.png|…and with his Kyutoryu/Nine-swords Style technique, he can triple his potential as a swordsman… Ichidai Sanzen.gif|…and demonstrating his power as a Power of Destruction user, he split Pica's gigantic stone golem form, which rivaled the size of mountains, in half with his Santoryu Ogi: Ichidai Sanzen Daisen Sekai/Three Blade Style Secret Skill: Great Three Thousand Great Thousand Worlds, an enhanced version of Sanzen Sekai/Three Sword Style: Three Thousand Worlds. Mihawk's Kokutou Yoru.gif|Dracule "Hawk-Eye" Mihawk (One Piece) is known as the World's Greatest Swordsman… File:Mihawk_(One_Piece)_Kogatana.gif|…easily blocking Roronoa Zoro's strikes, a formidable swordsman with enormous strength, with only a dagger held one handed… Dracule Mihawk Deflects Bullets.gif|…and demonstrating even greater skill in wielding his main blade, Yoru, able to move the sword with subtly great enough to deflect bullets with a simple turn, and even destroy entire fleets of ships with compressed slash attacks… Kokuto Kogetsu.png|…''Kokuto Kogetsu/Black Blade Arc Moon'', a powerful slash attack that emits powerful cutting air with each sword swing… Mihawk slash.png|…and he can also create powerful long-range slices with his Kokuto Issen/Black Blade Brandish/One Flash, an invisible Flying Slash Attack that cuts everything in his path. Living Ryuuma.png|Ryuma (One Piece/Monsters) was a legendary samurai from the Wano Country in the New World… Ryuma Slashing Bronze.png|…In life, he was a swordsman of great skill and power, as he was able to slice through a cooper statue… Ryuuma slays the Dragon.png|…decapitate an enormous dragon with a single slash… Ryuma.png|…Postmortem, as a zombie that possesses Brook's shadow, he can perform all of Brook's sword techniques. However, because he has a much stronger body than Brook does, the power of the techniques is amplified to a much higher level as he was able wield Shusui with destructive effect. Kaku_one_piece.jpg|Kaku (One Piece) is the best swordsman within the ranks of CP9… Kaku vs Zoro.gif|…capable of equaling Roronoa Zoro in swordplay while using the power of his Giraffe Zoan form. Kizaru Ama no Murakumo.gif|As displayed by his Ama no Murakumo, Admiral Kizaru (One Piece) is extremely proficient in swordsmanship battling legendery figures such as Silvers Rayleigh, a master and powerful swordsman himself,… Kizaru vs. Zephyr.gif|…and his former mentor, Zephyr/Z to a standstill. Trafalgar D. Water Law Room Slice.gif|Trafalgar D. Water Law (One Piece) is extremely skillful in wielding his Nodachi Kikoku. In contrast to the ranged slashes of traditional swordsman, his sword slashes don’t travel but simply provide the cutting effect while his Spatial Manipulation within his ROOM providing the range… Radio Knife.gif|…through spatial infusion, he can mutilate and dismember people without harming them… Law bisects Vergo and SAD Laboratory.gif|…and by defeating Vergo in a single slash, the backlash of his slash was capable of cutting apart Caesar Clown's laboratory and… Punk Hazard Research Facility Cut in Half.png|…the surrounding mountains of the Ice Lands. Issho Anime Infobox.png|Admiral Fujitora (One Piece) is a blind master swordsman who combines his unnamed gravity Devil Fruit power with his swordsmanship to cause massive gravitational pull on his opponents and objects such as meteors. Diamante Anime Infobox-0.png|Diamante (One Piece) is highly skilled at swordsmanship, having taught sword skills to a young Trafalgar Law, who is a skilled swordsman himself. His abilities are great enough for him to evenly match Kyros, the previous, undefeated winner of the Corrida Colosseum. Kyros_Anime_Infobox One Piece.png|Winning over 3,000 matches of the Corrida Coliseum with only a broadsword, Kyros (One Piece) is a legendary warrior and powerful master swordsman. Brook freezing slash.GIF|Brook (One Piece) is a master swordsman specializing in fencing and Iaido. Shiryu.gif|Shiliew (One Piece) is fearsome swordsman that can slay multiple men in a split second. Drunken Hattoryu.png|Hyouzou (One Piece) was considered to be the strongest swordsman on Fishman Island. Brook and Kin'emon Defeat Vegapunk's Second Dragon.png|Kine'mon (One Piece) is an incredibly strong master in Kitsunebi-ryu swordsmanship, able to dual wield swords to perform fire enhanced slashes. Amande massacre knight two.gif|Charlotte Amande (One Piece) is a master swordswoman who's capable of single-handedly massacring an army of armored knights… Amande-slices-kingbaum.gif|..and slowly slay the giant tree, King Baum. Charlotte Cracker.png|Charlotte Cracker (One Piece) is extremely skilled in wielding his huge double-edged sword Pretzel, splitting the gigantic tree King Baum's head with one swipe of his blade. shutenmaru swordsmanship.png|Stated to possess the might of a hundred samurai, Ashura Doji (One Piece) is one of the most powerful swordsman in Wano Country. Kamikaze, the Atomic Samurai.gif|Kamikaze, the Atomic Samurai (One-Punch Man) is a formidable master swordsman, legend saying he can cut down over 100 enemies with each strike of his sword… Atomic Samurai's Atomic Slash.gif|…and using his signature technique Atomic Slash, he can perform over 100 quick sword slashes within a second, leaving his opponents literally in pieces. Iaian One Punch Man.png|Being the top disciple of Atomic Samurai, Iaian (One-Punch Man) is extremely skilled with the sword, specializing in Iai strikes. Stocking.jpg|Stocking (Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt) is able to form her stockings into powerful katanas, Stripe I & II. File:Shampoo 珊璞 Shampu Nikholo Ranma.gif|Shampoo (Ranma 1/2) is a skilled Swordswoman. File:Final_Secret_Sword_Kaguzuchi.png|Shishio Makoto (Rurouni Kenshin) is a master swordsman, combining his skills with his serrated Mugenjin to create flaming attacks. Kenshin Himura's Manslayer.gif|As a former assassin, Kenshin Himura (Rurouni Kenshin) possesses unmatched skills in Flying Heaven Honorable Sword Style practice, enabling him to exercise great speed and reflexes, predict his opponent's next move. and perform powerful attacks. Yoh Asakura Over Soul.jpg|Yoh Asakura (Shaman King) has great skills in swordsmanship, further aided by his Guardian Ghost the master samurai Amidamaru. Starburst_Stream.gif|Kirito (Sword Art Online) has tremendous proficiency in dual wielding swordsmanship. Flashing_Penetrator.gif|Yuuki Asuna (Sword Art Online) is tremendously proficient with rapier, with lightning fast speed earning her the title of The Flash. Mugen n' Jin.gif|Despite their clashing styles, Mugen (in red) and Jin (in blue) (Samurai Champloo) are equally proficient with a sword… Mugan's Champloo Style.gif|…Mugen's highly unorthodox swordplay and a fighting style based on breakdancing - dubbed champuru kendo was ostensibly developed by himself… Jin's Mujushin Samurai Champloo.gif|…Unlike Mugen, who uses improvisation and adaptation to win, Jin's orthodox style the Mujushin kenjutsu relies on technical skill, on which he is extremely proficient. Mawari_Madoka.jpg|Madoka Mawari (Tenjho Tenge) is a master swordswoman who uses many unique and exotic swords. Hot Shot Star Saber.png|The Star Saber (Transformers Armada) possesses incredible cutting power, but its Mini-Con power enhancing technology allows it to increase the strength and combat prowess of any Cybertronian who wields it. Hiei 16 Slash.gif|Hiei (Yu Yu Hakusho) is a powerful master swordsman, able to execute mulitple, percise strikes at lightning-fast speed as seen when slashed Seiryu sixteen times in the blink of an eye. Web Animation RWBY Weiss Schnee.png|Weiss Shcnee (RWBY) wields her weapon of choice, Myrtenaster,a multi-action Dust rapier. She is able to use it in raw form or in conjunction with her Semblance, as well as various forms of Dust in battle. Category:Powers Swordsmanship Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Peak Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Weapon Powers Category:Object-based Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Real Powers Category:Blade-based Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries Category:Intuition